Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a method, system and computer-usable medium for kinetic tracking in manufacturing to predict and prevent defects.
Description of the Related Art
It is known to communicate with and control many devices via the Internet. This communication and control is often referred to as the Internet of Things (IoT) and the devices are referred to as IoT devices. The IoT allows devices to be sensed and controlled remotely as well as to provide information based upon the type of IoT device across existing network infrastructure.
In many manufacturing environments, manual manufacturing steps (i.e., steps manually performed by an individual) can be prone to errors such as when the individual is tired or distracted and does not properly complete the manufacturing step (i.e., does not adhere to correct procedures). With many manufacturing environments, it can be difficult to correlate poor manufacturing techniques with poor product quality. With many manufacturing environments, it can be difficult to prevent or minimize manufacturing detects of products.